When In Sparta
by TheBamofBooks
Summary: When Perseus comes to Sparta, he knows nothing about his parents expect a place: Athens. He quickly becomes a skilled fighter, joining his best friend Annabeth, the only woman in the Spartan army. He is a Spartan now, until the offer to be Sparta's next King. Should he give up his past for an unwanted future? Told through Annabeth's POV.
1. The New Boy

When the boy from Athens came to us, I thought he would be the first to break. My first look of him was a four year old boy, clinging to the skirts of my mother's best friend, his aunt. Had his uncle not been so respected, I am sure the adoption would have never taken place. Sparta does not take just anyone and only the strong survive. Or rather, we thrive. Strong women thrive as well as strong men. No where else in the world is a girl so respected, almost as much as a man. That is of course why, even though we were the same age, I felt superior to his frightened child. I had not cling to my mother's skirts since the time I could walk on my own. Even at four, my training had begun, my life a constant trial. This felt like one more trial. Bravely, I ran out of my home in curiosity, my mother following. Perhaps because I had a habit of causing chaos wherever I went. As I approached, the boy hide his head so that all I could see were his thin arms and his raven hair.

"Mama why is he hiding?", I questioned, my voice probably unkind and challenging. I was used to the boys hiding from me by now, the stories about how I had grappled a snake when I was only two, terrified them. To be honest, even at four I myself could not remember if they were true, but I allowed those rumors to continue. They added fuel to the fact that I could already best many of the boys my age at almost anything. Many adults oftened commented that I would have been the best in my class had I been born a boy.

"Hush Annabeth. The boy has only just arrived-", my mother started, but her friend raised a hand.

"It is fine. He is in Sparta now and he must become accustomed to our ways if he is to stay here." Then she turned and pried the boy's hands off her skirt firmly, but with the most gentle touch. "Perseus meet Annabeth. You cannot simply hide all day, you cannot live in fear. Fear is the enemy of our minds and potential." Slowly, the boy nodded and I saw that his eyes were green, the way the sea looked when there was life thriving beneath the waves.

"Hi." He put out his hand and I wondered if he really meant to shake my hand. If he wanted a welcome to Sparta, I knew the perfect way. I gripped his forearm and then used my body to lift him and throw him down behind me. He landed on the ground with a hard thud. I laughed, the movement done much better than last time. I let go of him, laughing so hard until I felt arms lock around my middle and push me to the ground. This boy had actually had the nerve to tackle me! He held himself up above me for a moment, an almost smile on his lips. "That was fun." I gave him a smile to, but moved my foot to push against his ribs and kick him off of me. He landed to the ground with another thud and I sprang to my feet.

"Yes that was fun.", I agreed before offering my hand to pick him up. Learning his lesson, the boy looked at my hand warily before ultimately deciding to trust me. It made me feel good for once to not have a boy scramble back after a smack down. I liked him instantly. "Welcome to Sparta. I hope you will stay with us here."

Perseus smiled at me, then at his aunt. "I like it here. I really do.", he said as I slugged him in the arm. "Ouch Annabeth!" He rubbed his shoulder, clearly offended.

"Spartans do not cry over pain so get used to it. This was just playing. Which I am hoping we can do again sometime." He smiled again, this one a little warmer.

"Next time Annabeth, we will really see how much of a Spartan I can be."

And we did. Perseus had strength to him, strength only a Spartan could really admire. And in the three short years before we both started school, the old Athenian boy, became a Spartan ready for military training, as well as my best friend. He did also manage to pin me to the ground once or twice, which earned him my respect. In three short years, Perseus became one of us as if he had always been here. Some days, it felt like he had been.


	2. A Spartan

I watched in anticipation as Perseus took his last test. At 21 he was now at the end of his training, mine having finished two days earlier. I was the only woman to ever go through this training, perhaps because for four years I managed to convince all of my teachers I was a boy. The only one who knew was Perseus. We both suffered beatings for our deceit, but also praise for having successfully pulled the cover until age eleven. Perseus and I had matching scars on our backs from it, but we had each endured our own trials. Sparta didn't make weak soldiers. Watching the teacher and Perseus was like watching a dance. A dance of swords and shields. Perseus was quick, stabbing and spinning, before finally locking blades with the teacher and disarming him. That wasn't the end though. Perseus kicked him in the chest and pressed the blade against his throat. The teacher struggled for five minutes, careful not to slice his own throat, but finally allowed Perseus to claim his victory. He grabbed the teachers helmet and shield, holding them up to his classmates. The rest of us roared our approval, a few taking up the cheer, "Perseus! Perseus!" His green eyes met mine, a small wink from the one. I rolled my eyes before we all were called to stand in line. This was the time, the moment j had always dreamed of. My induction to the Spartan Army. Perseus stood beside me, as the three teachers looked at us in approval.

"You have successfully completed your training. Now you will go from this place as members of our military and society. Your succeses will be our successes just as your failures will be our failures. Make your father's, mothers, teachers, and Sparta proud." Silently, they began, starting at the top of our class. "Perseus." He fisted his rand hand and held it over his heart.

"I will serve Sparta." They marked him with a red liquid, possibly sheeps blood, before putting a red cloak on his shoulders and handing him his equipment. Perseus bowed and then marched away. I know he would have waited or at least looked back, but he knew the rules. The teachers moved to me next. I did the same as Perseus.

"I will serve Sparta." A warm finger traced a line across my forehead and then my cheek bones. I was marked. They placed the cloak over my shoulder, the sudden weight feeling like nothing compared to the weight of reality. My dream was coming true. They handed me a helmet, a shield, sword, and scabbard. I bowed to them and I thought I felt a bit of warmth behind their smiles. It was probably my imagination. I marched over to Perseus.

"You did it." I rolled my eyes. Speaking was not permitted right now and Perseus knew that. We had enough scars to prove that we both knew what happened when the rules were broken as well. "Annabeth it is over. You made it through Agope. You're a soldier." I allowed myself a smile and I could tell he saw it because I felt his smile as well. We remained silent for the rest of the induction though, not daring to speak another word.

"Soldiers of Sparta! You will await our call to battle!" We all cheered again and then we were finally dismissed. We went back to the barracks, our homes since we were seven. Perseus set down his items carefully on the bed across from mine.

"I am going to see my aunt. Would you accompany me Annabeth? Your mother still lives beside her last I heard." I nodded, placing my gifts on my person. Seeing my idea, Persues did the same, strapping his body with his gifts. I had the irrational urge to sneak as we had always done, but this was allowed now. Our training was done.

"This way correct?" Perseus nodded and soon enough we were knocking on door side by side. His door opened, mine did not. Panic raised in me, but Perseus's aunt called for me.

"Your mother is here Annabeth." And so she was, her hair graying with age, but she was still beautiful. She was still my mother, the same one who had lied about her 'daughter' so her 'son' could go to school. So her daughter could follow her dream. Without a word, she did a rare thing Sparta. My mother hugged me and I saw Perseus' aunt do the same.

"My Annabeth. I am so very proud of you." She said this while holding me, but then pulled away to look at my proof of completion. She smiled and said something reserved for men. Reserved for the military. "Come home with your shield or on it my daughter."


End file.
